witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Reflections
Walkthrough This quest is received automatically as you enter The Cloister to speak with the Grand Master of the Order. Notes The characters that appear and whether they help or attack, is based upon the choices Geralt has made during the game. Thus a different list of phases, or different text for those phases may be listed below. For example, Shani or Triss will assist Geralt depending on whom he allowed to care for Alvin. Also, even though the phase is named "Noonwraith" and the text references a noonwraith, in my game Celina (not Alina, the noonwraith) appeared to assist me, but she is a nightwraith. Phases Snow and Ice Vizima is ice-bound, all is covered in snow. The Grand Master claims this awaits us in the future... I must proceed, find an escape or a way to disperse this illusion. I must move on and face the Grand Master no matter what appears in my way. The Master's Vision Abigail The Spirit Defeated I defeated Abigail, or rather her spirit. I can proceed. I must go on, pay no heed to the ghosts of the past. Anthropoids So these huge anthropoids are the remains of humanity? I wonder what else awaits me in this strange land. I must go on, pay no heed to the ghosts of the past. A Conversation with the Master The Grand Master's words seem familiar, though I'm not sure to what... I can't let myself be deceived by his visions. I must move on. I cannot let myself be deceived by the Grand Master's visions. I must go on. The King of the Hunt I spotted the King of the Wild Hunt. That can't be a good sign. It's getting colder... I must move on. Death follows me. I must go on. Toruviel / White Rayla / Noonwraith Another Conversation I've heard this speech about nonhumans before... If I could only remember where... The Grand Master speaks with great conviction, though his words are the ravings of a mad man... I must move on. He cannot flee eternally. The Spirits of Siegfried and Yaevinn I must defeat the ghost(s) of Siegfried / Yaevinn /Siegfried and Yaevinn. The Duel This land distorts everything, even memories. It is empty, cold, the wind is biting... If it is the reflection of the Grand Master's thoughts, of his soul, I can begin to understand his behavior. Understanding doesn't necessarily bring forgiveness. The way is clear, I can move on. Alvin's Spirit I saw little Alvin's spirit. I wonder where he is now... I cannot be distracted. I must go on. The Master's Eloquence Where does he get these ideas? Well, no point in debating him. I must fight him as soon as I'm able to catch up. It won't be long now. I can feel it. Onward. An Ally I've gained an ally. She'll/he'll be useful during the fight ahead. The Heart of the Vision I'm nearing the heart od the master's vision. I must go alone. The confrontation draws near. I must go alone. The confrontation draws near. Fighting the Master Somehow I doubt we'll make a deal. We can only fight. May the best man win. I must defeat the Grand Master in combat. The King of the Wild Hunt The Return In the real world again... I must recover the stolen secrets and end this story. The Grand Master should have them. Stolen Secrets I've recovered the stolen witchers' secrets, completing the mission Vesemir gave me. Time to close this act. I wonder if Dandelion will find it inspiring... Something ends, something begins Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Epilogue